Beauty And- The Fuck?
by NationGentaObrien2
Summary: Adam and Belle finally decide to get married and throw a proposal party, but when Gaston comes to crash it, all hell breaks loose. (Okay, this is seriously a fucked up story. I have no idea how this works, but it happened and now it's here. WARNING: MAY BE VERY GHETTO)
1. Preface

_**(AN: Hey, guys. It's been awhile! But, I think I'm back in my writing mode! Okay, so this here is a story that is too fucked up for words… So, yeah. I will be posting up a page for tumblr so you can see what the characters look like. Thanks, and we hope you like it! It starts out a bit slow, but the second chapter gets interesting, I promise!**_

_**Credit goes to Paloma Silva, for she helped me create this chaos.)**_

**Preface:**

It was dinner in the castle Belle and Adam resided in for the past years.

Adam: How's your dinner, love?

Belle: It's good, I see our quite bitchy stove has been calmer lately.

Adam: *chuckles nervously*

Belle: What's wrong?

Adam gulped down his nervousness. He recalled the practice he had with the candle stick and the clock. So, Adam got down on one knee and looked into Belle's beautiful hazel eyes surrounded by her auburn curls. He reached into his jacket pocket and brought out a ring. By now, Belle knew exactly what Adam was going to ask.

Belle: *gasps* Oh, Adam!

Adam: Belle, will you make me the happiest man in this galaxy that the Turtle threw up, and be my wife?

Belle fell into Adam's arms and nodded while crying happy tears.

Belle: Of course I will!

Right then, the stout clock came into the room with a flourish only a gay clock could pull off.

Clock: I'll send the invites immediately!

Belle: *looks over with a confused look* Invites for what?

Clock: The proposal party!

Belle: Oh, shit… Well, I suppose I'd have to invite Snow, Jasmine, Ariel, Rapunzel and the rest of the girls.

Adam: Well, I guess we'll have our celebration later.

Belle: Don't worry, we'll always have our honeymoon.

She winked and left the room. Adam quickly finished his dinner and followed her.

**~Snow~**

Outside of the room, in which Snow and Prince slumbered:

Bunny: You do it! I did it last time!

Sleepy: Oh, hell no! I almost died last time!

Grumpy: Grow a pair! It's urgent! Very important! Sleepy, we should change your name to Pussy. 'Cause that's what you are.

Deer: Yeah, Sleepy! You do it!

Bird: Ah, fuck it! I'll do it! I have faster reflexes.

Grumpy: *hums a death song and opens the door*

Thankfully, Snow wasn't up yet. Her pale skin was like a stage light in the sun, and her dark brown hair was still a mess, not that anyone (even Prince) would tell her that.

Bird: Snow? There's a letter for you… From Belle.

Snow gently lifted her head. She was in a good mood, for once. The Prince and her had done the deed the night before, which eased her a bit. She smiled, which was a rare thing to see from Snow White. The sun from the window made Snow's blue eyes almost transparent.

Snow: Let me see…

Bird: *hands letter to her*

Snow: Oh, wake up, Prince!

Prince: What is it?

Prince's hair was still sticking up in a billion different directions.

Snow: Belle's finally getting married!

Prince: Are you serious? It's been forever since they got together.

Snow: Let's hope Gaston doesn't find out.

Prince: Let's not talk about it. Thanks, bird. Prepare the carriage and we'll leave as soon as we're packed.

Bird left them in peace and prepared the carriage. In a matter of three hours, Snow left the forest for Belle's castle.

**~Cinderella~**

Cinderella was up, being busy when the mailman came. She was drinking coffee next to her personal Starbucks inside of her castle. She rolled her eyes and went to the door.

Cinderella: Junk… Junk… Junk…Bill… Ooh! Invitation!

Cinderella ripped it open and hungrily read the invite.

Cinderella: CHARMING! Get down here!

Charming ran down the stairs and almost ran over Cinderella while kissing her cheek.

Charming: What is it?

Cinderella: My cousin's getting married!

Charming: Oh yeah, I guess no one gets married after one night.

Cinderella: Oh, hush! *turns to a mouse hole* GusGus, come here please!

GusGus came out of the hole, slightly disheveled.

GusGus: Y-Yes, Cinderellie?

Cinderella: We'll be leaving for a while for Belle's castle.

His eyes widened. His curly blonde hair moved along with his eyebrows.

Charming: So, no parties… Under any circumstance.

GusGus nodded and ran back into the wall. Cinderella sat back down in her Starbucks while Charming went and packed their things.

**~Aurora~**

Aurora woke with an annoying tapping noise. She looked outside her window.

Aurora: What the fuck, too early! Phillip, see what's there.

Phillip got up and tried covering himself with a sheet. He opened the window and got a letter.

Aurora: What couldn't wait until later?

Phillip: Belle's getting married.

Aurora: Finally! That little bitch is actually going to tie the knot!

Phillip chuckled and laid back in bed.

Aurora: Get the fuck up, we gotta pack!

Phillip: Now? Can't we go another round?

Aurora: Fine, but after, we're leaving for Belle's.

Phillip grinned and pulled the sheet over them.

**~Ariel~**

Eric answered the door and read the letter. Ariel was sleeping off a night with her family. He padded into the room and gently shook Ariel. She rolled over and smiled. Her face was pale and her eyes were still adjusting to the light. Eric gave her the letter while packing. Eric knew Ariel, and knew she'd have a headache. He also knew she wouldn't want to talk.

Ariel looked up and nodded her head. As soon as Eric was packed, they set off for Belle's while Ariel slept.

**~Rapunzel~**

It was noon and Rapunzel and Flynn were in the field having lunch. The sun was shining and birds were singing. So, when a shadow fell upon them, they looked up. A messenger was standing next to them.

Rapunzel: What the fuck, bro?

Flynn: Calm down.

Rapunzel: I was just kidding!

Flynn: I know *leans in to kiss her*

Rapunzel: *kisses back* Give me the letter.

The messenger gave Rapunzel the envelope. When she tore it open, he ran back to his post.

Flynn read over Rapunzel's shoulder and smiled. They looked at each other.

Rapunzel: Do you wanna go?

Flynn: It'd be nice to see Adam again.

Rapunzel: Okay, I'll pack… While you tell the people I'm leaving.

Flynn: Aw, you always give me the hard stuff!

Rapunzel: Yup, but ya still love me!

Flynn: Yeah, I know.

They kissed one more time and left to do their tasks.

**~Jasmine~**

Aladdin's monkey gave Jasmine the letter. As soon as she read it, she gave it to Aladdin. He frowned.

Aladdin: I suppose you want to go.

Jasmine: Yes, I'd like to go. You don't have to if you don't want to.

Aladdin: Fine, I mean, someone's gotta run and maintain the palace and city.

Jasmine left the room and began to pack. Aladdin was right, someone had to run this place while she was gone. She couldn't cry, Aladdin hated it when she did. When Jasmine was almost packed, Aladdin came into the room and hugged her from behind.

Aladdin: You understand why I can't go, right?

Jasmine: Of course. It's your responsibility.

Aladdin: I know it's hard on you, but when you come back, I'll have a surprise for you, and all will be well.

Jasmine: *smiled sadly* I know. I'll only be gone for a little while. But, I'll come back sooner than you think.

Aladdin kissed Jasmine. He really did love her, even though their relationship hasdn't been as solid as it used to be. They hugged one last time and then Jasmine started to get ready for packing, when she saw Aladdin take her weed. She growled. Now she needed to stay.

**~Meg~**

Meg was cleaning when the doorbell rang. Hercules went to the door before she could even think of going to it.

Herc: A letter, Love!

Meg: Let me see, it's probably Hades trying to trick me into his lair again. *reads the letter* Oh, wow… Belle's getting married!

Herc: Great! You are sooo going.

Meg: Of course!

Herc: I will go and pack for you, my love.

Meg: Don't be such a pussy… But thanks for the offer.

Herc: Any time.

Meg: Wanna go with me?

Herc: Nah, I don't want Hades to burn down the house in your absence.

Meg: *chuckles* True. Tell me when you get done. I gotta go see Belle and Adam.

_**(I KNOW IT WAS LONG, I'M SORRY A;LKJFSD;LJKSD;FLASDFJAL. It starts out a bit slow, I know, but it gets REALLY GOOD. I promise. If you keep reading, Belle will invite you to the wedding, I swear it. Thank you for putting up with us! Xxo)**_


	2. The Arrival

_**(AN: If you have continued to this chapter, I bloody love you. You are now invited to the proposal party. We hope to see you there.)**_

**The Arrival**

Adam rolled over and felt the bed was empty. For the past two days, Belle had been all over the house, cleaning this, organizing that. The house almost sparkled. And not from glitter. Adam heard the water running in the pipes. He knew Belle was in the shower. Today was the day everyone came. Adam got dressed and padded downstairs. Just as he reached the bottom step, the doorbell rang.

He ran to the door and opened it. He wasn't surprised that Snow was the first one to their castle. After all, she was the closest to them. Snow wasn't the type to beam and be happy. She was very honest and could be extremely mean. But then again, she could really show care and real emotion. So, she was standing there, holding a bag while Prince was getting the rest of the luggage. Snow seemed calm and collected.

Snow: Hey Adam. Congrats!

Adam: Hey, Snow. Let me show you your room.

Adam led Snow to her room and helped Prince.

Adam: She seems tame.

Prince: Yeah, she's really happy for Belle.

Adam: Understandable.

Prince: I'm just waiting for her to blow.

Adam: Also understandable.

Finally Adam and Prince got up the stairs and dropped their luggage off for Snow to put away. The two then went for a drink.

**~Snow~**

Snow: *starts humming 'I Don't Care' by Fall Out Boy* Say my name and his in the same breath, I dare you to say they taste the same.

Dresser: Let the leaves fall off in the summer

Lamp: And let December glow in flames

Cogsworth: Brace myself and let go

Carpet: Start it over again in Mexico!

Door: These friends, they don't love you!

Curtains: They just love the hotel suites now

All furniture: I don't-

Snow: Shut the fuck up! What the hell?! I was trying to have some alone time! God, I hate furniture!

Snow finished unpacking their things and went to find the bitchy stove.

**~Belle~**

Belle heard the bell ring and hurried out of the shower. When she heard Snow's voice, she felt better. She took her time getting ready, and within twenty minutes, she could hear Snow yelling at things. Belle chuckled. When she was ready, she came downstairs. Adam turned to her and kissed her.

Adam: *kisses Belle sweetly*

Belle: *smiles a little and pulls away* Where's Snow?

Prince: She said something about the bitchy stove.

Belle: Ah… She was always fond of the bitchy stove. I'll go fi-

Then the doorbell rang. Belle ran to the door to find Cinderella standing there, looking rather confused.

Belle: *clears throat* Hello, Cinder.

Cinderella: Oh! *hugs Belle* Belle, congrats!

Belle: Yes, thank you. Adam was so happy when Cogsworth came up with the party idea.

Cinderella: So who else is coming?

Belle: Snow's already here, you, Prince, Meg but no Hercules, Rapunzel, Flynn, Ariel, Eric, Aurora, Phillip and of course Charming.

Cinderella: No Jasmine or Aladdin?

Belle: No, they didn't RSVP. You know how Jasmine is, she rarely leaves the palace.

Cinderella: Yeah… Hey, where's Snow anyway?

Belle: She's with the stove.

Cinderella: *confused look* Anywho… Charming's getting our things… So, where's our room?

Belle: Top of the stairs, third door to the left.

Cinder nodded and helped Charming with their things. Then Belle noticed a small Mexican man with too much acne for his own good.

Belle: Who are you?

?: I am Carlos from Snow's house. How may I help you?

Belle: Oh… You can come in.

Carlos: Thank you, Lady Belle. Snow don't like me… Tells me "Shut up" like Dragon Lady. She want me to go borders, but borders closed.

Belle: Oh… Okay, then. Just um… Go down the hall, second door to the left.

Carlos: Thank you, Lady Belle.

Cinderella came up with Meg and gave Carlos a look that said 'Ugh'.

Cinderella: Meg's here!

Belle: Yay!

Meg: Sorry… I had trouble, I was following them… But Blondie got lost.

Belle: Which one?

Meg: Both.

Belle: Oh…

Charming: *holding a bunch of bags, walking past them*

Meg: Wait, who's going to get my things?

Carlos: *sighs* I get de bag.

Meg: Yay! Come on, Beaner.

Carlos: My name is not Beaner. It's-

Meg: Ah, shut up!

Belle: Meg!

Meg looked at Belle and widened her big brown eyes. She turned back around. The turn made her short, brown hair wish. When everyone else got situated, a fancy car pulled up. It was black with a pot leaf on it. And the license plate said "Faded". Belle automatically knew it was Aurora and Phillip. Phillip got out first, but he looked a lot different from before. This time, he had tattoos on his tan skin. Belle thought he looked stupid with his pants sagging… But she wouldn't say that in fear of Aurora.

Aurora looked different too. Her hair was dyed blonde and pink. She got glasses that framed her blue eyes and she had obviously been staying inside more often. She went from tan to pasty. Aurora ran to Belle.

Aurora: You, bitch! I fucking hate you! It took you this damn long to get engaged? Shit, I thought Adam went gay! You worried me… But, it's cool now.

Belle: Uh… thanks?

Aurora: *laughs and goes to find booze*

Phillip got all their things in one trip.

Philip: Which room?

Belle: Upstairs, fourth door to the right… The walls are sound proof so we can all sleep.

Phillip: Thanks, Belle. You think of everything.

Belle: No, I'm just scarred from last time you two came to stay.

Phillip: *chuckles nervously* Sorry…

Belle: The bed frame was, too.

Phillip hung his head and walked up to his room.

Belle went in search for her old friend. She was almost down the stairs to the cellar when the doorbell rang again.

Adam: I'll get it!

Belle was thankful Adam was in her life and continued down the stairs. She was a few steps away from the cellar door when she was taken aback from the smell coming out of the room. It was pot.

Belle opened the door and sure enough, Snow, bitchy stove and a few other pieces of furniture were down there smoking weed. Snow didn't even realize Belle was there. Belle let them be and joined everyone else.

Ariel and Eric were the ones at the door, and were already situated.

Belle looked at the big clock on the wall and it was already three. But just as Belle started walking toward her husband to be, there was the damn door bell.

Bell: Damn it all to hell! *opens the door*

Then an awkward tornado of Rapunzel was released. The two performed a secret handshake and made inhumane sounds. Flynn broke it up just by entering the room.

Belle: Flynn?

Flynn: Yes?

Belle: Damn you.

Flynn: What did I do?

Belle: You just ruined our awkward white girl reunion!

Flynn: Oh, well.

Aurora: Bitch, don't you "oh well" her!

Flynn: Oh, shit…

Belle: Come on guys, let's let them unpack and then we'll all have something to eat if the stove is working alright.

Rapunzel: What's wrong with it?

Belle: It's smoking pot with Snow.

Rapunzel: Then we better order out…

Aurora: True.

Flynn: You know how Snow is.

Belle ordered out, which meant the food wouldn't be there for a while.

Belle: Someone go get Snow.

Meg: I'll do it!

_**(If you've kept reading, I love you. If you continue to Chapter 3, you can join them all for dinner.)**_


	3. At Dinner

_**(AN: Thank you all for continuing to read this mess! Here's the chapter where things start getting interesting. Hope you enjoy! Also, to the reviewer: It is offensive, but this again is a parody. I am truly sorry that it made you a little angry. Also, Please go look at our characters page so you know what the fuck we're talking about! batf )**_

**~Meg~**

Meg walked to the stairs and could smell the pot burning. She didn't come back up.

**~Belle~**

Adam: I remember the time at New Year's Eve when we walked in on-

Rapunzel: OKAY! That's enough of that!

Prince: Speaking of, where's Snow and Meg?

Flynn: Probably downstairs.

Prince: I'll go find 'em.

**~Prince~**

He walked toward the stairs and saw lights.

Snow: Bibedee Bobbity BOO! *stumbles a little*

Meg: Once upon a time, *stumbles*, there was a bag of weeeeed.

Stove: And we smoked it all! THE END!

All: *starts laughing hysterically*

Prince didn't smoke at all, and he didn't really like it when Snow did. But, he loved her and put up with it.

Prince: *clears throat*

Snow: Yessssss?

Prince: Everyone's been wondering where you've been… And I honestly haven't seen you since we got here.

Snow: *whines like a dog*

Prince: What?

Snow: *whines again*

Prince: What?

Snow: Are you mad? *pouts*

Prince: No.

Snow: *kisses his cheek* Then go get Aurora.

Prince: I don't know, I-

Snow: *nuzzles into his neck* Pleeeeaaseeee?

Prince: Fine.

Prince left the room and it took a long time going up those damn stairs. He then spotted a mirror. He looked at his ginger hair and brown eyes and pointed into the glass.

Prince: You, my friend, just got played by your girlfriend… Again.

His reflection: You, my friend, are a pussy.

Prince: Fuck off!

He finally found Aurora in a matter of minutes.

Prince: Snow wants you.

Aurora: For what?

Prince: I don't know, but she's got weed.

Aurora grabbed Phillip's hand and practically ran downstairs.

Belle: Where's Snow?

Prince: Downstairs…

Adam: Where's Meg?

Prince: Downstairs…

Adam: There's weed, isn't there?

Prince: Yup.

Belle: That's what happened to Aurora and Phillip!

Prince: Yeah… *hangs his head*

Cinderella: Where is everyone?

Adam: Downstairs, smoking weed.

Cinderella: Sounds fun!

Charming: But you don't even smoke!

Cinderella: I know that, but it's fun to them.

Prince: Wait! I think one of them is coming!

Sure enough, Snow came out with Meg on her back.

Snow: I AM BATMAN!

Meg: I am TITANNNNIIIIUUUUUMMM!

Smoke poured out of the cellar. Aurora chased after Meg and Phillip wasn't far behind her. It was quite the sight. Meg jumped off Snow and ran to Carlos. Prince grabbed ahold of Snow and kissed her long and hard. It seemed to sober her up.

Prince: Are you okay?

Snow: Now I am… But, I don't think the stove is. He'll have a major headache.

Belle: It's okay, he's always been bitchy.

Adam: I wish we had gotten the perky stove from Ikea, but we had no idea that he was going to be a Bitch.

Ariel: *drops a cup* Oops, Sorry!

Babett: GODDAMMIT! Why, WHY?! Gah, why did you have to drop the cup? I didn't do anything to you! Ya know what? Sweep up your own mess!

Belle: Sorry… Our broom has been moody ever since we got the vacuum cleaner.

Adam: Even though she broke it, she's been upset ever since.

Belle: We'd replace her, but Lumiere is rather close to her.

Cinderella: Yeah, Mickey had that problem… But instead of his broom being mad, his were neat freaks and ended up flooding his basement.

Adam: Oh, that's why he had to move…

It was quite for a moment and then the doorbell rang.

Meg: I'll get it!

Meg's eyes were redder than apples, and there was no way she was really going to answer the door.

Adam: No, Meg. I'll get it.

He opened the door and there were two delivery men standing at the door. One was from a Chinese place and the other was a pizza guy from Little Caesar's. Adam pulled out his wallet and paid both and took the food while closing the door.

Adam: Damn, this is a lot.

Belle: These bitches got munchies!

Snow: True! #YOLO!

Aurora: Kill yoself.

Chip: Mama, what does "YOLO" mean?

Potts: YOLO means Yellow Owls… Love Oranges. *glares at Snow*

Belle: Go to bed, Chip… Tomorrow will be a very big day.

Chip: *leaves*

Potts: I don't want any more hipster used! Remember when Cogsworth saw a hipster? He tried showing his mustache!

Belle: Okay, we'll limit those phrases. Don't worry.

Potts: Thanks. You know how much I hate those bastards.

Belle: *chuckles* Yeah, I know.

Potts: Night Belle… Everyone else.

The rest chimed their goodnights. It was about seven by now, and there was still plenty of light left. Every human went to clean up for dinner.

**~Belle~**

Belle: So, how are you doing?

Adam: Snow hasn't changed, but the others being here is so odd… The house has never been so full.

Belle: Yeah, I know… But it could be course.

Adam: True, I couldn't have you. *kisses Belle sweetly*

Belle: In a few weeks, we'll never have to worry about that.

Adam: *hugs Belle from behind* Sounds good to me.

Belle: Me too…

**~Ariel~**

Eric: So… Now wonder you only visit Belle… The others are crazy.

Ariel: Yeah. I'm only here for Belle. I didn't even know that they were going to invite Meg.

Eric: Yeah, that was weird. She's too loud for my tastes.

Ariel: And Snow isn't?

Eric: But Snow can be sweet when she wants to be.

Ariel: True.

Eric: And Cinderella and Charming are meant for each other! Both blondes!

Ariel: *chuckles* What really scared me was how much Phillip changed.

Eric: I know, now he's just Aurora's dog.

Ariel: How very true.

Eric: And Rapunzel's been quite.

Ariel: I think that's because she doesn't want to upset anyone. She's the newest.

Eric: True. So, you ready? Gotta head downstairs.

Ariel: As I'll ever be.

**~Aurora~**

Aurora: Ugh, there's so many white people here!

Phillip: Yeah, but hey… It could be worse.

Aurora: How?

Phillip: Meg could have Herc with her.

Aurora: Don't even get me started.

Phillip: So, whose your least favorite night now.

Aurora: Hm… It's tied between Charming cuz I hate that bitch, and that damn broom.

Phillip: It'll be over soon. We just have dinner and then we get some alone time.

Aurora: Finally!

**~Cinderella~**

Cinderella: There's no Starbucks for miles.

Charming: Try and make the best of it.

Cinderella: I AM TRYING.

Charming: I know, I know!

Cinderella: I wish Meg and Aurora weren't here. They're so loud.

Charming: And Snow.

Cinderella: But it'd be too quite without Snow.

Charming: Sureeeeee.

Cinderella: But on the bright side, Ariel and Rapunzel are here. And quiet.

Cinderella: Right!

Charming: In about a week, we'll be back home with all the Starbucks in the land.

Cinderella: I can't wait.

Charming: *chuckles*

Cinderella: No, I'm serious, I can't wait.

**~Jasmine~**

Aladdin: Pass that bag of weed.

Jasmine: No, it's mine!

Aladdin: Fine… But I'm taking the shrooms!

Jasmine: Fine.

**~Meg~**

Meg: I like how everyone else is all quiet and then Me, Aurora and Snow are just like "fuck this!"

Meg was talking to the mirror, she clearly missed Herc.

Meg: I guess I'll just go downstairs.

**~Rapunzel~**

Flynn: Is it good to see your friends again?

Rapunzel: Yes, it's been so long!

Flynn: The princes are cool…

Rapunzel: Yeah, I'm glad they like you.

Flynn: Me too. So, what's up with Meg?

Rapunzel: What do you mean?

Flynn: She's so loud!

Rapunzel: I didn't notice..

Flynn: What about Aurora?

Rapunzel: She's royal as fuck.

Flynn: Cinderella?

Rapunzel: She's really nice.

Flynn: Ariel?

Rapunzel: She's down to earth… And quite.

Flynn: Okay.

Rapunzel: You didn't ask about Snow…

Flynn: I know.

Rapunzel: Why?

Flynn: You would've kicked my ass if I did.

Rapunzel: *chuckles* True.

**~Snow~**

Snow: *playing with Prince's hair*

Prince: Why are you playing with my hair?

Snow: Because I know you love me too much to make me stop.

Prince: I'm leaving now.

Snow: Fine.

Prince: Wanna come with?

Snow: Yes, silly.

**~Belle~**

Everyone was sitting at the table eating their choice of pizza or and Chinese food. No one was really talking about anything important.

Carlos: Can you pass the-

Snow: SHUT UP, CARLOS!

Carlos: *gets up and gets what he need* I got it.

Snow: No one cares.

Belle: *tries not laugh*

Meg: I care.

Rapunzel: Yeah, no one cares.

Aurora: Right.

Snow: Say! Does anyone know how to Madison!

Belle: *laughing hysterically* Hun, I love you.

Snow: Love ya too.

Prince: What about me?

Aurora: What _about _ you?

Rapunzel: Don't be so mean.

Aurora: Shut the fuck up, bitch! You attacked Belle when you got here, making those fucking squeal noises! Only freaks do that. Are you a freak? No? Okay!

Phillip: She's better than Maleficent.

Aurora: Ohhh, I fucking HATE that bitch! I'ma kill her. I had a dream about killing her.

Belle: *makes a wtf look*

Aurora: What?

Snow: Pip, pip cheerioooOSHIT

Prince: What's wrong?

Snow: Why did we bring Carlos?

Meg: What the fuck, you now just noticed this!

Prince: Shut up.

Snow: Don't be rude!

Ariel: You have room to talk…

Cinderella: Like you haven't blown up on someone.

Ariel: But it's not all the time!

Rapunzel: True.

Adam: *stands up* Please, shut up now. Let's have a toast. As you all know, the reason you're here is because I asked Belle to marry me.

Aurora: *mumbles* Finally…

Adam: *glares at Aurora* Anyway… Thank you all for coming today.

Snow: To Mr. and Mrs. Beast!

All: TO MR. AND MRS. BEAST!

Adam: Not funny, guys -.-'

**~Meg~**

After dinner, Meg volunteered to clean up. The others agreed to let her, for she knew everyone needed their "alone time".

Meg: *brings dishes to the kitchen* I hate this but I'll do it. Anything to make things better. I hate this, but I do it. Anything to make things better. *starts loading dishwasher*

Cabinet: You're a good person.

Meg: What the fuck?

Cabinet: Did you hear that?

Meg: What?

Cabinet: I heard a branch break…

Meg: You're silly! There's nothing out there.

Cabinet: I guess you're right.

Meg: *continues to load dishwasher* Almost done.

She closed the dishwasher and stood up. She stepped back and walked into a wall. Meg turned around to find a man with rather dark facial hair standing in front of her. His hair was a brownish color and his eyes were a dark caramel. His eyebrows were in need of a good waxing, for it was almost like a unibrow. Almost. He was muscular and about 6 foot something.

Meg: Who are you?

?: My name is Gaston.

Meg: Oh, shit!

_**(CLIFF HANGER! PIP PIP CHERRIOSHIT! Keep reading, and you get some pizza/Chinese food c: Thanks for reading!)**_


End file.
